Epsilon's Rage
by GeneralShenX
Summary: So, you thought Mega Man X command mission was the End of Epsilon? Think again. He's back as a Maverick Hunter...but it comes at a price. Please note: This is a lot of dialogue. I use it as my primary writing tool.


Characters Alphabetically

**Alia**

**Axl**

**Blizzard Wolfang**

**Captive Reploid **

**Dr. Delta **

**Dr. Light **

**Dynamo **

**Epsilon **

**Magma Dragoon**

**Marino**

**Scarface **

**Sigma**

**Signas **

**X**

**Zero **

The day after X takes down Sigma for the umpteenth time, X wakes up from his rejuvenation capsule. Looks around and then remembers his most recent battles with Sigma. Seeing as he needed a break, he contacts Signas.

X: "Signas, what's the maverick report as of late?"  
Signas: "Nothing, absolutely nothing. Why do you ask?"  
X: "Is Zero there with you?"  
Signas: "Yes he is. He came out of rejuvenation shortly before you did."  
X: "Zero, do you mind heading the Maverick uprisings for the next couple of weeks. I'm not quite ready to fight again yet."  
Zero: "Leave it to me X, but, where are you going?"  
X: "Giga City!"  
Zero: "Are you nuts?! Last time you went there it was a nightmare."  
X: "I hear its nice this time of year."  
Zero: "Okay X, just stay away from Epsilon's old base. I've heard its still crawling with Preons."  
X: "No problem there Zero, the last thing I'm going to do at this point in time is fight."

With that, X teleports into Giga City. X was undisturbed until the day before he was going to return to base. On that day, he gets a distress call from none other than the Graves Ruins Base, Epsilon's former HQ.

Captive Reploid: "X, I need help. I'm trapped at the Graves Ruins Base. Ah...he's back. HELP!"

X: "Who's back?"

Captive Reploid: "Hurry X!"

X contacts the base.

X: "Signas, Zero! I just received a distress signal from the Graves Ruins Base. I've got to go rescue him."

Zero: "X, I told you to stay away from there!"

X: "I don't have a choice. I'm going in."

After contacting Maverick Hunter HQ, he heads for the Graves Ruins Base. Upon arriving, he notices the place has sustained significant damage from the wild preons roaming the base. However, he breaks through the preon defenses with little trouble. Upon entering the hall of glory, X discovers the captive reploid, shaking like he'd seen a ghost. He questions:

X: "Who brought you here? Where did he go?"  
Captive Reploid: "It was..." He blows up into billions of tiny pieces as he tries to identify his abductor.

X looks around for enemies, but sees no one. However, he comes across Epsilon's remains. He sends for a transport to come pick up both him and Epsilon. He gets back to base, and heads to maintainance with Epsilon. He gives orders:

X: "Signas. I have Epsilon's remains."

Signas: "What? Where did you find them?"

X: "Right where we left them."

Signas: "I take it your intent is to have him rebuilt as a Maverick Hunter, right?"

X: "Precisely. Who do we have that can complete the task?"

Signas: "I will check...we have five scientists who are available."

X: "What are there records in terms of success?"

Signas: "Most of them have an 80% success rate with reviving reploids. One of them has not yet failed. His name is Dr. Delta."

X: "Let me speak to that one."

Signas: "Okay. I am connecting him to you."

Dr. Delta: "Hello X."

X: "Greetings Dr. Delta. I have a request from you."

Dr. Delta: "What is it X? Standard maintainence?"

X: "No, I have a reploid I would like you to repair for the purpose of Maverick Hunting."

Dr. Delta: "Was he originally a combat reploid?"

X: "Yes."

Dr. Delta: "Who is it you would like me to repair? Zero? Haha."

X: "No, the Rebellion Army Commander: Epsilon!"  
Dr. Delta: "Epsilon?! X, are you nuts? He was a maverick!"  
X: "No, that status was deferred. Repair him."  
Dr. Delta: "Doesn't he need force metal? That's what his original design was encompassed around."  
X: "Forget the force metal, he's strong without it."  
Dr. Delta: "But..."

Signas interrupsts:

Signas: "Do as he says Doc. X, if he doesn't listen, blow him to smitherines. We'll say he was maverick and justify it. Haha...just joking."

Dr. Delta: "As you wish."

He said jokingly

Unknown to X and Signas, this scientist really was maverick, but under very strict orders by Sigma not to reveal his true character. Regardless of that fact, the scientist begins to repair Epsilon strictly under X's orders. After he's done, he calls X.

Dr. Delta: "X, the work is complete. Inform Signas that I must leave. I have an important experiment to finish."

X: "Take this beacon with you. Keep it with you at all time so that we can reach you. It will also allow us to find you in case we need a job done."

Dr. Delta: "I've activated it. See you around."

X: "Good luck Doc, and thanks again!"

The scientist returns to Sigma's secret base. Sigma addresses him:

Sigma: "Back so soon? Is your mission complete?"

Dr. Delta: "Yes sir, Epsilon has been repaired. The beacon you planted on him should be activating any day now."

Sigma: "Very well done."

Dr. Delta: "What do I do now sir?"

Sigma: "Nothing. You've done your job here?"

Dr. Delta: "What?! That means…ahhhh"

Sigma: "Die!"

Dr. Delta: "I'll escape and I'll tell X what you're up to."

He runs off.

Sigma: "Lock down the base. Whoever kills him will fight by my side when we attack Maverick Hunter HQ."

Immediately all of the exits slam shut, and Dr. Delta has no where to run. He begins to take shelter among piles of explosives in hopes that no one will shoot for the sake of keeping the base in one piece. But, Dynamo, who will later betray Sigma, was reading some information he had uncovered and didn't want anyone to see him. When Dr. Delta entered the pile of explosives, Dynamo dragged him out into the open and killed him for disturbing him. Sigma, unaware of the circumstances, applauds Dynamo and rewards him.

Sigma: "Well done Dynamo, you will be fighting right by my side."

Meanwhile, back at MHHQ (Maverick Hunter Head Quarters)

Zero: "Welcome to Maverick Hunter HQ Epsilon."

Epsilon: "Thank you Zero, but I must admit, I was not expecting a warm welcome from you."

Zero: "Considering that you were not the Maverick we were looking for back when we vanquished the Rebellion Army, I have no reason to treat you with any hostility."

Epsilon: "What?! I was not the Maverick you were looking for?"

Zero: "Correct. The Federation leader Colonel Redips, who you would have known as Spider, ended up being the reason you were even labeled maverick. You are no longer a maverick, but a Maverick Hunter. You're maverick status was deferred upon the destruction of Redips."

Epsilon: "Grrr."

Signas: "There wasn't much we could do about it. You'd already been destroyed."

X: "Unforunately, that is very true."

Zero: "X, Signas, where did you guys come from?"

X: "The other room."

Zero: "Ah."

Epsilon: "We've been observant, haven't we?"

Zero: "Indeed."

X: "Well, anyway, welcome Epsilon-TRANSMISSION FROM ALIA!"

Alia: "X, Signas, Zero, Dr. Delta's signal has just disappeared."

Signas: "What?! Where?!"

Alia: "X Hunter base"

X: "Remnants of the forces there? I thought it was abandoned."

Signas: "As did I. He must have been using it as a lab. Perhaps just a freak accident."

Alia: "Anything is possible-PICKING UP ANOTHER TRANSMISSION!"

Sigma: "X, I'm back, and this time I'm taking you down."

X: "What do you mean by--"

Sigma: "Surrender Epsilon, or your base will be my next target."

X: "Cut this transmission, now!"

Alia cuts the transmission.

X: "How did he come back so quickly? It's only been 2 weeks since I blew him into oblivion."

Signas: "I wouldn't know."

Epsilon: "Either way, isn't this a problem? What could he use to find this location?"

X: "Last we knew, he could only use levels of the Sigma Virus to locate anything."

Epsilon: "Shouldn't we scan for it then?"

X: "There is no need. Any detection of Virus Levels in the base would be easily detected and the reploid carrying it would be immediately terminated, since there is no known cure for the virus other than termination and reconstruction."

Epsilon: "Then what are we going to do?"

Zero: "Wait for X to make up his mind, that's what we're going to do."

Epsilon: "How long will that take?"

Jeopardy Tune plays in the background.

X: "I know someone I can contact. Alia, send a transmission to Professor Gaudile."

Alia: "Understood X. I know what you're up to."

Epsilon: "How can he help us?"

The day ends with much of the base in laughter at Sigma's threat, as no one in the base could possibly have the virus in them, or so they thought.

Early the next morning, the population of the base is very liesure about their work. All of a sudden, Marino shows up, startling nearly everyone. Since the destruction of Redips, she took the role of personal bodyguard to Professor Gaudile and Cinnamon. She also doubles as a spy in case of emergency. This just happened to be that very thing.

X: "Welcome Marino! It's been a long time."

Marino: "Yes it has X, but you and I both know I did not come here for chit chat. What's the problem?"

X: "Alia, brief her."

Alia: "Marino, yesterday, at X Hunter Base, a reploid scientist suddenly disappeared off of our scopes. We later discovered it may have been Sigma as he made himself known through intercepting our transmissions with one of his own. We need you to investigate X Hunter Base for any maverick activity immediately. Find out what you can, and bring all information back here. That is your mission."

Marino: "And if I get killed?"

Alia: "X has agreed to take your place as bodyguard to Professor Gaudile and Cinnamon."

Epsilon: "Hold on, X needs to be protecting this base. I'll go if she dies."

X: "I appreciate your concern Epsilon, but because of your past encounters with Force Metal, being around Cinnamon would be too great a danger. You must understand, you were originally designed to use Force Metal. You may have meant no harm, but until further testing has been done, you must not be near the Force Metal Generator. Besides, you are plenty strong without it."

Epsilon: "Very well then. Marino, complete your mission."

Marino: "I'm already on my way out."

Marino leaves the base through the sky exit.

Marino: "Marino, protect Gaudile and Cinnamon. Marino, go put your life in danger. Man, I wish I was the one giving orders."

Just as she starts moving, she sees an army of mavericks coming from the South without a leader. She looks around and spots another group of mavericks coming from the west with Sigma leading them. She immediately turns around.

Marino: "X, Zero, Epsilon, an army of Mavericks is headed straight for the base from two directions, the South and the West. It appears that they are being lead by...Sigma!"

X: "Drat, he wasn't bluffing. Attention Maverick Hunter Headquarters! We are under attack! Sigma has found us!"

Upon hearing the news, the reploid and human inhabitants take cover in bunkers within the base. Axl, on the other hand, approaches X.

Axl: "X, let me fight Sigma this time. You and Zero always get to slap him silly."

X: "You've fought Sigma alone, not Sigma with an army."

Axl: "What difference does that make? You and Zero can fight them, I'll fight Sigma."

X thinks about it for a while, and then comes up with a very risky plan.

X: "Okay Axl, I'll let you fight Sigma. Zero, back him up."

Zero: "Alright Axl, let's kick some Maverick butt (ass)."

Axl and Zero head to the West entrance of the base and prepare to take on the forces led by Sigma and Dynamo. Epsilon and X head to the South entrance and prepare to fight off the other swarm of mavericks.

At the West.

Zero: "Okay Axl, here they come. Are you ready?"

Axl: "I'm ready, you better just hope your joints don't rust up."

Zero: "Whatever you say Axl."

Meanwhile, as Sigma approaches MHHQ, he spots Axl up front. He begins to think and then converses with Dynamo.

Sigma: "Dynamo, you have a new mission. Get Axl. I'll handle Zero."

Dynamo: "Why can't I fight Zero?"

Sigma: "Because you'll just play around with him, and he'll beat you. Now, get to it!"

Dynamo: "Whatever boss"

Sigma: "Charge!"

The battle is not easy. Sigma heads right for Zero. Axl, not thinking, goes after Sigma and Dynamo knocks him away just before he approaches Sigma. Axl shouts:

Axl: "Zero, this is my battle!"

Dynamo: "You're battle is with me! Now, show me what you've got!"

Axl: "Eager to die aren't we? So be it."

Immediately, Axl is surrounded by all of Sigma's forces. He tries to fight, but is knocked down, and then carried away. Meanwhile, Zero is in even combat with Sigma and neither can gain any sort of advantage. When Zero sees what has happened, he shouts.

Zero: "Axl!"

Sigma: "Hahahaha! Zero, you are an imbecile."

Zero: "I wouldn't laugh Maverick! You're the one that insists on returning when X and I have defeated you over and over again!"

SIgma: "My mssion is done here."

Zero: "What?!"

He turns to his army.

Sigma: "Fall back!"

Immediately, Sigma and his army retreat and leave Zero puzzled. Afterward, he goes after Axl.

Zero: "Sigma! You're going down!"

Sigma: "Task force zeta, stop him!"

Zero: "What?! You honestly think that's going to slow me down?"

Sigma: "You're right. Task force eta and zeta, stop him!"

Zero wipes out task force zeta and eta, but he is too slow to stop Sigma from escaping. However, he feals he needs to report the news to X of Axl's disappearance.

On the South

X and Epsilon begin an easy battle against a bunch of mavericks. All of them die with a single blast. When only one of them remained, Zero comes out of nowhere and kills the last one. He addresses X.

Zero: "Axl has been captured by Sigma's army."

X: "Don't worry, Zero. My plan was not phased by his capture. In fact, I would have been surprised if he hadn't been captured."

Zero: "Is this your plan? You're nuts!"

X: "I'll tell you later."

Epsilon: "Even I don't know what he's planned and the group of mavericks that attacked this entrance were extrememly slow getting here. It seems they had nothing to do with Sigma as they were merely attacking for the sake of attacking."

Zero: "X, don't leave us in the dark!"

X: "What dark? It isn't night time yet."

Epsilon: "Enough Zero, he's not going to tell you yet. You might as well live with it."

X: "I'll tell you in the morning."

Zero: "It is morning."

X: "I never said what morning."

X continues to be difficult with Zero for about 15 more minutes or so and Zero finally gives up. However, Zero wasn't giving up. X knew what the plan was, and he felt he had to keep it silent for the time being.

Back at Sigma's Base:

Axl is being held by his two arms by Dynamo and Blizzard Wolfang. Sigma addresses him.

Sigma: "You will make a fine edition to my army. Tie him down, and inject him with the virus."

Axl: "Ugh...Darnet...Let Go! X, where are you when I need you?" (As he is being tied down)

Sigma: "X can't help you now."

Axl: "Then why does he keep beating you..."

He's injected with the virus and loses his sanity temporarily. Now he is strictly under Sigma's control.

Sigma: "You work for me now Axl."

Axl: "Yes, master."

Sigma: "Your mission is to capture Zero and bring him back here. Then you will be rewarded."

Axl: "Who's Zero?"

Sigma: "What?! Give him a second dose of the virus."

Axl: "Okay, I'll do it."

Sigma: "Give him a second dose anyway, I don't need a traitor."

Axl: "Darnet, I thought I tricked you."

He's injected with a second dose of the Sigma Virus. As before, he goes temporarily insane.

Sigma: "Seal him for 3 days. I want to make sure the virus settles throughout his whole system."

Dynamo: "Yes sir!"

Back at MHHQ: The next day

Zero and Epsilon both try to persuade X to give over his information. After being difficult for the first 15 minutes, he decides he'll spill the beans.

X: "Axl must go Maverick."

Zero and Epsilon: "Why?"

X: "Axl is very defiant. Sigma will have to inject him with the virus twice to have any sure effect. A double dose is extremely easy to detect right here from headquarters. Alia, where is Axl?"

Alia: "X, his position is at X Hunter Base."

X: "That confirms the location of Sigma's base. What is he doing?"

Alia: "He is standing still."

X: "He is probably encapsulated, but I don't know how long Sigma will have him incapacitated."

Epsilon: "You've put us all at risk here!"

X: "We're already at risk. How can it possibly make it worse? We will know when any maverick approaches."

Alia: "Actually X, our detection of low virus levels are down for now. I discovered it after Sigma found our base."

Epsilon: "I'm going to do a personal scan of myself for the virus."

X: "Wait a minute Epsilon. Check for a beacon within your systems. I don't know why I didn't think of this before."

Epsilon: "Wait! There's an unknown object on my system, it's right next to my power source."

He pulls it from under his armpit and looks at it.

Epsilon: "Whoa, that thing is small, and now it...

He tosses it to the ground and smashes it with his foot.

Epsilon:...is no more!"

Epsilon: "Sigma!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He begins to get very angry.

X: "That explains why Dr. Delta was hesitant to rebuild you. He was maverick, but he still had some of his sanity to give us some warning."

Zero: "Blast! Well, at least we know how he found us."

Epsilon: "Shouldn't we evacuate everybody to another location."

Alia: "We'll have to relocate soon. We have another base, but it's only for emergencies."

Epsilon: "Well, I would consider this an emergency. By the way, has anyone seen Marino?"

Alia: "Oh X, I forgot to tell you. She went back to Gaudile's laboratory. Her mission was complete, so I talked it over with Signas and he permitted her to return."

X: "Thanks for telling me. At least she completed her mission here."

Zero: "What do you mean? She barely got started!"

X: "She did what I asked her to do the best she could. Once we discovered the definite status of X Hunter Base, there was no need for her to be around."

Epsilon: "X, I will never understand your logic."

Zero: "Epsilon, you're not alone. I've known him for 100 years and I still can't predict his next move."

Epsilon: "Garrrr, Scarface where are you when I need you."

Scarface: "Right here!"

Epsilon, Zero, Alia, Signas, and everyone else but X were speechless. Right then, there stood scarface.

X: "Oh Epsilon, I forgot to tell you, I had Scarface rebuilt."

Epsilon: "Did you rebuild anyone else?"

X: "No, Ferham is scattered throughout space so I couldn't rebuild her. Botos head has not been recovered, but he'd just betray you anyway. However, I did build you a nice surprise. How would you like to take target practice at the one who made us destroy you?"

Zero: "X, you didn't do that did you?"

X: "Redips is sitting in the training room ready to be clobbered at any time. In fact, there are multiple copies of him. Destroy them as you please Epsilon."

Epsilon: "Thank you for granting me this oppurtunity X"

Epsilon goes into the training room to get some long-awaited revenge and Scarface joins him.

Epsilon: "Scarface, I didn't expect you to come too."

Scarface: "Don't forget Epsilon, I was wrongly accused of being a maverick just as you were, and consequently, I was also destroyed."

Epsilon: "How true. I remember that fateful day. X showed signs of showing me mercy then. One question remains. When and why did he rebuild you?"

Scarface: "Shortly after the destruction of Redips, someone came by our base and collected my parts. I was told that the person who found my remains was also looking for your remains, but to no avail. Now it appears that Sigma had collected your parts in part of his next plan, whatever it may be."

Epsilon: "Don't remind me. The way it was, I only had one score to settle, being the one with Redips. Now I have two. Finish your story Scarface."

Scarface: "Whoever this man or reploid was that found my parts, brought me back to Maverick Hunter HQ. As was the case with you, they figured that the lack of the presence of Supra-Force metal would make it safe to bring me back into commission, but as a Maverick Hunter. Strangely, I seemed to have gotten stronger like X does."

Epsilon: "Approximately how long has it been since Redips fell at X's hands?"

Scarface: "6 months."

Epsilon: "How many times has X killed Sigma since I've been gone?"

Scarface: "The last time he did it was just over two weeks ago, as X mentioned. Sigma seems to be re-emerging twice as fast as the time before. At that rate, I believe he has been destroyed 4 times since we were initially put out of commission."

Epsilon: "You don't happen to know anything more about X's plan...do you?"

Scarface: "I don't know any more than you do. X has definitely been weary of battle lately, which is why he went to Giga City in the first place. I was informed second-hand that X received a distress signal which forced him to visit our old base."

Epsilon: "Okay, I've been in commission since then...assuming I was built in a day."

Scarface: "Oddly enough, you were rebuilt the same day in a very short period of time. The scientist who built you seemed to know your structures off the back of his hand. He may have been one of the original scientists to build you. I'm surprised X didn't answer these questions for you when he activated you. Any other questions before you begin?"

Epsilon: "Aren't you joining me?"

Scarface: "I better not. You and I use weapons of different types, and I don't want to get in your way, especially considering I know what kind of power you hold. I just wanted to talk to you again. Besides, I train in another location. I'll meat you back at the hall when something comes up. Here, take this."

He hands Epsilon a small object.

Epsilon: "What is this?"

Scarface: "This is just a little beacon that will alert me to come to the hall in case X forgets to let me know. It's activated by X's voice, and I just have to listen to what he says."

Epsilon: "You make me laugh. Time to get to work. Train hard my friend."

Scarface: "I will...commander."

Scarface departs for his own traing grounds located elsewhere in the bass.

Epsilon: "Now, I can finally kill the one who didn't have the guts to fight me himself. Die Redips!"

He kills the first clone. Immediately, another copy of redips shows up. He kills it. And each time, the parts are vacuumed up and put back together so another Redips can be readily destroyed. After a couple hours of this, X interrupts.

X: "Epsilon, time's up."

Epsilon: "Blast, I was just getting started."

X: "We've got further word on Axl."

Epsilon: "What is it?"

X: "Sigma just sent us another transmission."

Epsilon: "What did he say?"

X: "Only that Axl is now under his control."

Epsilon: "Is he still on the transmission?"

X: "Actually, he wants to speak to you."

Epsilon: "Okay, but that's rather odd."

X: "Perhaps he wants to make you an offer."

Epsilon: "What deal have I to make with him?"

X: "I'm no crazier about the idea, but you must come anyway. It's too great a risk to not get as much information as we can. Although we know his inhabitants are at X Hunter Base, there is no information on the area due to the high levels of virus surrounding that particular area. It will take us some time to be able to break through and find out how he has modified X Hunter base to suit his needs this time around.

Epsilon: "Whatever you say X, but after your Axl plan, I don't know what to think of your strategies."

Epsilon and X leave the training room to go hear Sigma's message. As Scarface had anticipated, X forgot to notify him that time was up. The beacon activated, and Scarface listened in, and finished up.

As soon as X and Epsilon get into the control room, Sigma addresses Epsilon. Scarface would arrive some time in the middle of their dialogue.

Sigma: "Epsilon, I see you managed to find the beacon planted on you."

Epsilon: "What do you want with me?"

Sigma: "Nothing, but I knew X's compassion for you would grant me a way to locate Maverich Hunter HQ."

Epsilon: "For the last time, what do you want from me?"

Sigma: "Nothing, you are nothing to me anymore. I have Axl, a class S Maverick Hunter on my side. I have no need for you!"

Epsilon: "Then what did you need the beacon for if Dr. Delta worked for you all along?"

Sigma: "I needed it to be sure that Dr. Delta was really in Maverick Hunter HQ and not in a laboratory elsewhere. More importantly, if you were at all significant, I wanted to be able to find you."

Epsilon: "You will pay Sigma!"  
Sigma: "Oh, am I making you angry?"

Epsilon: "Shut your trap Sigma! I will defeat you!"

Sigma: "Not without X's help I'm sure."

Epsilon: "You doubt my power?!"

Sigma: "Oh, by the way, that beacon I planted on you that you destroyed was a bomb as well."

Epsilon: "What?!"

Sigma: "Surprised? You will suffer with the rest of Maverick Hunter HQ for your actions."

Epsilon: "Why you..."

Sigma: "That is unless you can find the microscopic bomb amidst the piles of junk in your base."

Epsilon: "I'll find it!"

Sigma: "You better be quick, you only have 21 hours left until it detonates. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Epsilon: "Cut the transmission!"

The transmission is cut once again.

X: "Thanks for keeping him busy Epsilon. We've discovered new information."

Epsilon: "What? That there is a bomb set to go off in 21 hours?"

X: "Not just that, we've discovered something else as well."

Epsilon: "Enlighten me X, I am interested."

X: "We were able to hack into Sigma's system. We found out some critical information."

Epsilon: "Regarding what?!"

X: "Axl. We've found confirmation that he was encapsulated. We have 3 days until he is unleashed. That is how much time we have before the next attack so Sigma's databanks say."

Epsilon: "What else do we have information on?"

X: "The only other information is written in some code which we are unable to decifer yet. The only word we've been able do decifer at this point is "ZERO".

Zero: "So, Sigma is out to get me to change sides again, is he?"

X: "Possibly, we don't know for sure though."

Zero: "Epsilon, you and I are going to take a walk to X Hunter Base and pay Sigma a little visit. We'll make him suffer for what he's done."

Epsilon: "Let's go, I'm ready to beat the circuits out of him whenever I can."

Zero: "X, we're going. Inform Signas we are leaving."

X: "Be careful! We don't know what he's got planned."

Epsilon and Zero leave Maverick Hunter HQ and head straight to X Hunter Base. X watches them leave, with doubts going through his mind.

X: "I hope they come back in one piece, and together."

Alia: "X, you know they are more than capable of doing the job. You shouldn't worry that much."

X: "I've lost Zero so many times Alia, I don't want to lose him again."

Alia: "X, you forget that Zero has chosen to die and/or risk his life many times. Remember your first battle with Vile? What about when the colony was going to crash into the earth and Zero went up in the shuttle?"

X: "I know Alia, but what does that prove? One day, there will be a time when I won't be able to retrieve his parts after he's been destroyed."

Alia: "X…I don't think I'll ever fully understand you."

Just then, one of Dr. Light's capsules appeared.

Dr. Light: "X, I built you to be a peacekeeping robot. I told you that the first time we encountered eachother."  
X: "Doc, I don't want to watch Zero die again."

Dr. Light: "Zero chooses to die."

X: "Doc, I've already heard that a thousand times. I want to be reassured another way."

Alia: "X, just listen to him."

Dr. Light: "X, I believe I discovered who built Zero. It also would explain why he isn't afraid of death."

X: "Who is it?"

Dr. Light: "I believe it may be my former adversary Dr. Wily. Time after time his robots would fight my first robot Mega Man and not care about what may be their ultimate fate, which most if not all of the time was death."

X: "You believe that Zero may be a creation of this Wily?"

Dr. Light: "I don't have any solid proof. It's all speculation based off Zero housing the original Sigma virus."

X: "What if Zero dies again?"

Dr. Light: "If death is his choice, let him die."

X: "Doc, I don't understand your logic."

Dr. Light: "I must leave. My transmission is breaking up."

X: "Doc, don't leave."

Dr. Light: "Oh yeah, there is one more thing, I have an armor for you. Step in, and you should be ready to fight Sigma should it be necessary."

X: "I'm sure I'll have to."

Dr. Light: "Goodbye, X. I'll see you soon."

Dr. Light ends the transmission. X steps into the capsule and receives his new armor. He charges up and test fires his upgraded buster and can't believe his power.

X: "What the?! I've never experienced power like this."

Alia: "X, don't forget about the bomb."

X: "I nearly forgot. I found it a few hours ago right after Epsilon destroyed the beacon, but I didn't know what it was."

Alia: "How did you find it? It would have to be…"

X: "About a centimeter in size."

Alia: "What did you think it was at first?"

X: "Just a little light indicating that the beacon had power."

Alia: "How do you disarm it?"

X: "I have yet to figure that out."

Alia: "X, deliver it to the research laboratory. We need that thing disarmed, now!"

X: "I'm afraid that isn't possible."

Alia: "What do you mean?"

X: "The only scientist we had was the one who was destroyed by Sigma."

Alia: "What about Jack?"

X: "Disintegrated."

Alia: "And Bob?"

X: "Unfortunate smelting accident."

Alia: "Boris?"

X: "Got in the way of Zero's training and was sliced to bits."

Alia: "What about all the human scientists?"

X: "They fled after Sigma first attacked."

Alia: "How are you going to disarm it then?"

X: "I'll put my new power to the test."

Alia: "Why? Doing that may cause it to detonate, and we have no clue how powerful of a blast the bomb has."

X: "Sigma said we had to disarm it."

Alia: "How much does the bomb weight."

X: "Five kilograms."

Alia: "How can it weigh so much? It's so small."

X: "I know what to do. I'm going to go to X Hunter Base. I'll leave the bomb there and destroy Sigma's base."

Alia: "You don't know how big of an explosion that bomb will make X. You're nuts."

X: "Do you have a better plan?"

Alia: "Disarm it!"

X: "How?"

Alia: "I can do it."

X: "Oh yeah, you were once a scientist."

Alia: "Toss the bomb up here."

Alia goes to work on disarming the bomb. She examines it for a couple hours before getting anywhere. After several more hours, she notices there is extremely microscopic writing on the already microscopic bomb. She takes an extremely powerful microscope and reads it. It read,

Sigma:** "This bomb can only be deactivated by destroying me…muhahahahahahahahaha."**

Immediately, she calls X.

Alia: "X, destroy Sigma immediately. You only have 15 hours to destroy him. When he dies, the bomb will disarm."

X: "I'm on my way out."

Scarface decided to go talk to Signas with some concern.

Scarface: "Shouldn't I be out helping them? I feel like I should be, considering that I was Epsilon's right-hand man in the past."

Signas: "We need you here, just as a precautionary measure."

Scarface: "Why? There is no need."

Signas: "If there is no need for you here, why would we have been attacked by an additional group of Mavericks that didn't even have Sigma as their leader?"

Scarface: "That was one time."

Signas: "If one group of Mavericks could figure it out, so can another. We're not safe unprotected."

Scarface: "OK, I'll stay, but I'm not sure I really agree with this."

Signas: "I hope you're right."

Back at Sigma's base.

Dynamo calls together a meeting of any Mavericks who no longer want to serve under Sigma.

Dynamo: "Fellow mavericks, Sigma has gone too far. We must stop him!"

Magma Dragoon, former Maverick hunter answers.

Magma Dragoon: "Dynamo, you must be crazy. We would die in an assault like that. Not one of us could beat Sigma alone, let alone X. How can we possibly win?"

Dynamo: "We've no need to stop him, but rather his pawns that are still completely loyal to him."

MD: "You're forgetting Dynamo; we are a small number right now. Are you suggesting we join sides with X?"

Dynamo: "No, over my dead body."

MD: "That's what it's going to be if you get caught leading this meeting."

Dynamo: "No one has ever controlled me. I've not even been injected with the Sigma Virus. I act of my own accord."

MD: "Impossible!"

Dynamo: "You underestimate me. I'm not able to beat X yet, but one day I will."

MD: "Prove it!"

Dynamo: "Not here, for doing so would put this entire operation at risk."

MD: "What operation?! We haven't agreed on anything yet!"

Dynamo: "We've agreed that Sigma must be stopped."

MD: "Yes, must be stopped. That doesn't mean we can attempt, let alone succeed."

Dynamo: "There is a way."

MD: "You're nuts. The only way we could stop Sigma is to join sides with X!"

Dynamo: "Not even on your life will we join sides with X."

MD: "What do you suggest then?"

Dynamo: "Axl!"

MD: "Are you nuts? Only top security clearance has access to the room where he is encapsulated."

Dynamo: "I've got that access."

MD: "How? Sigma never reveals that information to anybody."

Dynamo: "I know. I've got access though."

MD: "I'd rather take my chances with X."

Dynamo: "Be that way Dragoon. I'm taking my chances."

MD: "We don't have a choice in this matter. However, we must take out the rest of Sigma's men prior to this endeavor."

Dynamo: "Agreed, we will do that first."

MD: "Let's end this meeting. We are at risk. You can continue, but I'm not getting caught, or our whole operation will fail."

Dynamo: "Fine then. Dismiss!"

Unknown to them, Axl sat in the corner of the room cloaked. He reports to Sigma.

Axl: "Master, I have reason to believe that Dynamo and his small band of followers are going to betray you."

Sigma: "How do you figure that?"

Axl: "I have my reasons."

Sigma: "Tell me or perish!"

Axl: "When I was touring the South hall, Dynamo and his follwers were having a meeting and declared that they must stop you. I was undetected because of my cunning and sly ability to cloak"

Sigma: "Betraying me and joining X?!"

Axl: "Actually, no. It is their own little rebellion.

Sigma: "I will investigate this matter further. If you see him planning again, kill him! In the mean time, finish your cloaked tour of the bass."

Axl: "As you wish."

In Sigma's chamber.

Sigma: "Dynamo, I've got important business to discuss with you."

Dynamo: "Yes, sir!"

Sigma: "This is my secret. Axl is already running loose and has been cloaked for some time. Do you mind hunting him down for me?"

Dynamo: "It will be my pleasure sir."

Axl: "No need master. I'm right here."

Sigma: "Ah, Axl. How was your roaming of the base?"

Axl: "Intriguing."

Sigma: "Good, I'm sticking you back into encapsulation. Your time is not up yet."

Dynamo: "I'll take him down sir."

Sigma: "Thank you Dynamo! You're saving me the time."

Dynamo: "He should be encapsulated shortly."

Dynamo takes Axl down to encapsulation. Just then, Axl cloaks and addresses him.

Axl: "Dynamo, I heard your plan. Let me assure you, if you try anything, you will suffer."

Dynamo: "We were just joking around Axl. We're not planning anything."

Axl: "Sure."

He uncloaks and goes into his encapsulation chamber, thinking to himself.

Axl: ("It's only a matter of time...hahaha")

Dynamo leaves thinking to himself.

Dynamo: ("Darnet! I hope he's bluffing.")

Meanwhile,

X catches up to Zero and Epsilon. Zero is shocked at X's new armor and addresses him.

Zero: "X, what kind of new power did you acquire this time? How did you get here so fast?"

X: "Behold, the power of Dr. Light at it's strongest."

X charges up and out comes a blast of power multiple times the size of his typical charged X-buster shot.

Epsilon: "Thats pretty cool, but if you shoot that thing at Sigma I wont have the chance to kill him."

X: "Yep, but we only have 17 hours to destroy him so it will make a nice insurance weapon!."

Epsilon: "What? Explain yourself X."  
X: "The bomb will detenate in 17 hours, it will not deactivate unless Sigma is destroyed. Alia figured that out after analyzing the bomb for quite some time."

Epsilon: "GARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I will make him pay."

X: "Relax Epsilon. We don't need to get angry."

Epsilon: "X, I've had it with Sigma, and I've had enough of being the cause of this whole mess."

X: "Epsilon, it's not your fault. It's mine."

Epsilon: "You believe all that stuff about your compassion for me leading to Sigma's discovery of our base?"

Zero: "X, you may be too compassionate, but it has always managed to pay off in the end."

X: "Still, if I hadn't been so eager to repair you Epsilon, we could have avoided this entire confrontation."

Epsilon pushes X and states: "X, enough is enough! Choose your battle here and now. After today, there may not be a human or a reploid race left. You must make up your mind."

X thinks about what Epsilon said until they arrived at X Hunter Base.

X: "I'll fight, regardless of the situation. I have a feeling this will be the final battle with Sigma."

X charges up and fires a blast right at the base, leaving a big hole where suddenly Sigma, Dynamo, and all the other mavericks within the base are staring right at him. Some of them are trembling with fear, while some are eager to begin the final battle.

Sigma: "Welcome, X, I see you've acquired quite the power system."

X: "Sigma, this is the end for you. I've put up with you for the last time, and now you've used my very emotions against me, something you will pay dearly for. No more will I fight to get war over with, but to put an end to you and your repetitive and evil plans."

Sigma: "X, I have your teammate. Release Axl!"

Dynamo: "But sir, it's not even been one day yet. Isn't it risky to send him into battle?"

Sigma: "Dynamo, you question my judgment, when he informed me of what you and Magma Dragoon were planning?!"

MD: "Dynamo, you fool! I knew it was too risky."

X: "What's this? Is this betrayal within your own men Sigma? You don't have a chance."

Dynamo: "Who said we were helping you X?"

Epsilon: "You moron Sigma! You don't even have control of your own men."

Sigma: "Yes, I do. Axl, come forth!"

Axl: "Yes, sir!"

Sigma: "Initiate operation "ZERO"."

Axl: "Consider it done!"

Zero: "What do you want with me Sigma?"

Sigma: "I want you out of the way."

Just then, Axl snuck up behind Zero using his cloaking technique and grabbed him by the arms.

Zero: "Axl, control yourself!"

Axl: "I listen to and obey only Sigma!"

Zero: "I guess I've no choice then. X, I'm sorry!"

X: "Do what you must Zero. We must win this battle no matter what the cost!"

Zero: "X, have you gone mad?! This isn't like you!"

X: "In war we lose friends in battle, and I understand now after as many times as I've lost you that it is an unfortunate necessity. Do what must be done Zero."

Zero: "X…I"ll do it! Axl, prepare for the fight of your life!"

Axl and Zero go into one-on-one combat.

Back at Maverick Hunter HQ, Scarface, Signas, Alia, and the rest of the base are trying to relax, for one reason or another.

Scarface: "I'm tired of sitting here."

Alia: "I know what you mean Scarface. We must be patient though. They'll be back, and hopefully with Axl, X, Zero and Epsilon all in one piece."

Scarface: " And what if Axl isn't free of the virus? That could spell disaster for us all."

Dr. Light: "I can take care of that."

Dr. Light shows up again.

Scarface: "Who are you?"

Dr. Light: "I am Doctor Thomas Light. I created X 130 years ago."

Scarface: "X is that old?"

Dr. Light: "I'm surprised you didn't know."

Scarface: "Okay, but how are you going to take care of the Sigma Virus if Axl is still infected?"

Dr. Light: "I recently completed a capsule that would cure X of the Sigma Virus if he was to be infected."

Scarface: "That's very good and dandy, but how can that help Axl?"

Alia: He has a point Doc. Your Capsules typically don't help anyone besides X."

Dr. Light: "I know that, but I put a special modification in this one."

Signas: What's the catch?"

Dr. Light: "X must enter the capsule at the same time, because it is activated by X's mere entrance into it. Once activated, it will wipe out any traces of the Sigma Virus present within any maverick. You could even cure Sigma if you wanted, so long as he is not willingly doing evil, since every Reploid still makes their own decisions."

Scarface: "You're as nuts as your creation."

Dr. Light: "I wouldn't have it any other..."

All of a sudden there's a blast from the outside.

Dr. Light: "Who on earth could that be?"

Scarface: "I'll check."

Signas: "I don't like this."

Scarface: "ZERO! You're...black!"

Black Zero raises his sword.

Scarface: "Signas, this doesn't look good."

Signas: "TERMINATE HIM!"

And so, another battle has begun at Maverick Hunter HQ.

Meanwhile……

Epsilon, X, Dynamo, Sigma and the rest of the mavericks stare at each other waiting for the next opportunity to strike.

Dynamo: "Sigma, the time is now! MD, it's time for an all out assault. We must conquer him!"

X: "Dynamo, NO!"

Dynamo: "X, this is our battle before yours."

Epsilon: "Dynamo, you are a fool. You can't beat him even if you try. Everyone knows you're no match for him, even you!"

Dynamo: "Oh Epsilon, one more thing. That beacon didn't become a bomb! In the time limit, you're body will self-destruct involuntarily. Sigma's plan was to simply locate Maverick Hunter HQ and nothing more!"

Sigma: "Dynamo, shut up!"

Dynamo: "Make me!"

Sigma rushes in and delivers a near fatal blow to Dynamo. Dynamo gets up.

Dynamo: "X, you have to believe me. I'm no maverick. I sided with him assuming he wasn't going to do anything to me, but his plans all along were to take a maverick hunter to his side and then destroy the rest of us, except for Axl!"

Blizzard Wolfang: "Nonsense! I've been loyal to him the entire time. He wouldn't kill me or the others who are as loyal."

X: "And what of Zero?"  
Dynamo: "To capture him, and send him up to the sun in a rocket where he would melt away and could never be rebuilt again!"

Sigma delivers the finishing blow to Dynamo.

Epsilon: "Sigma, you are mine, and so is the rest of your army. You've put all of Maverick Hunter HQ at bay over a bluff that was only meant to destroy me! Now, it is time for you all to suffer, whether loyal to Sigma or not!"

Epsilon first goes after Blizzard Wolfang and finishes him off with one quick blast. Next, Magma Dragoon is targeted and finished off. Every maverick that stepped in his way was immediately dismantled. Maverick after maverick cried out in anguish until all that was left was Zero, Axl, Sigma, X, and Epsilon.

Back at Maverick Hunter HQ, Scarface continues to battle Black Zero.

Signas: "Scarface, how are you doing with that battle?"

Scarface: "He's no Zero, but he's got some skill."

Signas: "Why haven't you killed him yet?"

Scarface: "To keep myself entertained."

Signas: "That's foolishness! Finish him!"

Scarface: "I'm joking. He's at least as strong as I am. This is going to take more time."

Signas: "Is there anyone where you're fighting besides you and Zero?"

Scarface: "No, just your voice. Please let me finish this battle."

Alia: "I've just dug up information on this guy. Shoot him!"

Scarface: "I've tried that."

Alia: "Then shoot, shoot, slash!"

Scarface: "Don't you think I would have tried that? This is just going to take more time. Stop rushing me!"

Back at Maverick Hunter HQ

Sigma: "Ah Epsilon, finally, I have seen your true power. However, now is the end for you, for you only have a matter of hours left. Enjoy your last moments."

Epsilon: "Sigma, I'll destroy you, for by destroying you, the self-destruct sequence deactivates, and I'll be free."

Sigma: "Do you really think you can defeat me?"

Epsilon: "Yes."  
Sigma: "And how do you expect to do this."

X: "With this!"

X gives Epsilon a fragment of Supra-force metal.

Epsilon: "Supra-force metal!"

X: "I kept it in case of an absolute emergency. The question is, do you think your body can handle it without turning you maverick?"

Epsilon: "X, with my rage at its current state, being powered by Supra-force metal would almost guarantee it."

X: "Very well then."

X tosses the Supra-force metal into the air and blasts it into oblivion.

Epsilon: "X, why?"

X: "I'm doing what must be done. Now, take down Sigma!"

Epsilon and Sigma go into one-on-one combat and are evenly matched.

Meanwhile, with Zero and Axl stop combat for a brief moment...

Axl: "Zero, it appears we are evenly matched."

Zero: "Not in the slightest. This is it for you."

Axl: "You'd destroy your fellow Maverick Hunter without any remorse?"

Zero: "No, but you are no longer a hunter, but the hunted. Good bye!"

Axl: "Very well then!"

Zero goes in for the quick kill. Axl cloaks to avoid him, but to no avail. Zero swiped long-ways and Axl was scathed.

Zero: "Axl, give up!"

Axl: "Never! I may be injured, but I will not go down so easily."

Zero: "Whatever you say Axl, but how can you win without your cloaking ability?"

Axl: "What do you mean? I can still cloak!"  
Zero: "Oh yeah, try it."

Axl: "Ok, I will."

Axl cloaks and uncloaks.

Axl: "See Zero, well I guess you couldn't see, but I can do it."

Zero: "You let your guard down. You're dead!"  
Axl: "What?!"

Zero: "Die!

Zero delivers the finishing blow to Axl.

Back at Maverick Hunter HQ.

Scarface: "What is your weakpoint?"

Black Zero continues to be silent, constantly slashing away. Scarface then noticed a pattern in Black Zero's movements.

Scarface: "I've got it."

Scarface waits until the next cycle of movements and strikes Black Zero down.

Scarface: "Signas, I have finished him."

Signas: "Excellent work Scarface. Let's hope that the battle at X Hunter Base is also going well."

Scarface: "Let's also hope that's the end of stray mavericks."

Back at X Hunter Base.

Axl: "Goodbye Zero!"

Axl explodes.

He talks to X.

Zero: "X, Axl's dead!"

X: "You did what you had to."

Zero: "There's one thing I must do. I have to leave."

X: "Are you dying on me again Zero?"

Zero: "No."

X: "Then where are you going?"

Zero: "I can't say."

X: "Goodbye old friend. It's been a great hundred years. Maybe we'll meet again."

Zero: "Goodbye X! I hope all goes well while I'm gone."

Zero leaves and encapsulates himself in an unknown laboratory, where he will be unearthed another day if necessary, but X has no clue where he has disappeared to.

After a few hours of watching Sigma and Epsilon duke it out, X begins to get worried, but doesn't speak for fear of throwing Epsilon's focus off.

Sigma: "Epsilon, you've only got 1 hour left to live. Do you still think you can beat me?"

Epsilon: "Yes, I do."

Sigma: "You should have used that Supra-force metal. I would be dead by now!"  
Epsilon: "Shut your mouth Sigma! You will perish!"

Sigma: "We're evenly matched. How do you expect to beat me by yourself?"

Epsilon: "By tiring you out."

Sigma: "We're reploids. We don't get tired."

Epsilon: "You have a point."

Epsilon grabs hold of Sigma.

Sigma: "What are you doing?"

Epsilon: "I'm finishing you off."

Sigma: "Do you plan on self-destructing?"

Epsilon: "I have a better idea."

Sigma: "You're not bold enough."

Epsilon: "You wanna bet?"

Sigma: "In that case, I'll just set your self-destruct sequence off right now."

Epsilon: "What?!"

He activates it using his manipulation of the sigma virus.

Sigma: "There. Now you die in 5 minutes."

Epsilon: "So be it. You're going down with me then."

Sigma: "You honestly believe X will destroy you again?"

Epsilon: "Yes."

Sigma: "Prove it."

Epsilon activates his metacrush.

Epsilon: "There, now you can't get away."

Sigma: "The question is, will X give in."

Epsilon yells out to X on the sideline, who is not fully aware of the conversation going on between Sigma and Epsilon.

Epsilon: "X, fire! Charge up full power and I'll go down with him!"  
X: "Epsilon! Why?"

Epsilon: "He has used the virus to activate my self-destruct sequence."

X: "Impossible!"

Epsilon: "I've got 5 minutes. I may be strong and an effective Maverick Hunter, but I'm afraid I must perish in order to secure this victory with ease."

X: "Ease?! You call killing my friend easy?!"

Epsilon: "Deliver the blow! Don't make my last action amount to nothing. And X...do not revive me. Fire! Now!!!!!!!!!!!"

X charges up to full power and sends Epsilon and Sigma to ruin with one quick blast.

X: "Goodbye Epsilon. At least you didn't die a maverick."

X takes the scrap of Epsilon, Sigma, and Axl and melts them down in a fire.

X: "At last, this battle is over. Rest in peace Sigma, Epsilon and Axl!"

X then returns to the base alone. Alia, Scarface, and Signas greet him at the door.

Signas: "X, you're back, but where is everyone else?"  
X: "Epsilon went down with Sigma. They were evenly matched and Epsilon didn't have much time left before he was going to self-destruct. Epsilon told me to deliver the final blow while he held Sigma down and I did as he said."

Signas: "And Zero?"

X: "Disappeared! He said he had to leave, but he didn't tell me anything."

Signas: "Axl?"

X: "Zero had no choice but to finish him off."

Signas: "Do I dare ask about what happened to their remains?"

X: "I melted them down."

The whole base is in grief over the losses. Furthermore, X cannot help but be haunted by the last request of Epsilon, for he had planned on reviving him before the request was made.

After a couple of days, Alia comes to X.

Alia: "X, I've created a new helper."

She pulls it out.

Alia: "X, this is the cyber-elf. I hope it serves you well."

So the story ends. No one knows the inevitable fate of the Cyber-elves, but no one believes that these little things could cause an extensive war to break out. For now, they are only helpful.

This is the end…for now!


End file.
